


backyard of eden

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: Waiting on her deathbed, she cannot hope for anything better in her life than this 'nameless' bonding. - Carnation x Lily





	backyard of eden

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is not for a faint heart. And per usual, grammatical errors may present.  
I bid you a good day and thank you for reading.

Perhaps it was not of a normal people knowledge that a hospital got a specialized, hidden ward that is not listed in the floor roster.

The terminally-ill patient sometimes roams around at the part of the hospital, just like any other patient, though only the hospital who knows and monitors them.

One might say in a term of isolation to define these particular patient, while it is actually not a case. The treatment like this might be a way to make them feel less special—less 'watched', less of those 'sympathetic looks' directed to them, and by doing so, may reduce the stress to the patient. They are free to do whatever they wishes as long as it is not against the rules.

.

This policies really benefits some patient. Among them, there is a young lady by the name of Lysithea.

She might be twenty - or she is close to forget her age, just remember how long she has been in the hospital, not of her actual age - but she can be said as a senior terminally-ill patient of the 'special' ward. Truth to be told, there is no actual ward; the patient classified as terminally-ill will be scattered among the available Wards. Her room is located not far from Internal Medicine Ward, the one room close to the emergency stairs of the fourth floor, far on the end of the hallway. Only her assigned doctors and the nurses there knows that she has not much time left.

Fifteen years old might be a turning point of some teenagers, but that teenager phase is not for her. Or it can be said that her illness is her own turning point. She is aware that she won't live that long since once, her parents ever told her that she had had her worst breakdown. She didn't know how it all started for her to accept her fate. All that she remembered that the bitter pill was easy to accept, like she didn't have a lot of attachment to the living, yet she didn't succumb to quick death.

The scent of hospital has grown to her as early as she was two. Though she didn't really remember the name of the illness—or, she refused to acknowledge the name, dubbing her illness as a perfect 'nameless'.

After the verdict falls for her to spend the rest of her life in hospital, Lysithea told her parents to stop worrying for her entirely. As it is one of a rare case, the country is paying for all the fees, there is _really_ no need for her parents to come visit or to come and fret everything over and over, as she would die anyway in a near future.

It took two years for her parents to stop being stubborn and did as Lysithea told, severing all their ties entirely and Lysithea succumbed to this side of reality.

_Life is nothing; so is death._ Lysithea will have the small sentence running with her as she faced the body mirror on the side of the room every morning, combing stray bed hairs from her back-length snow white hair.

The nurse won't come to help her change unless she has it bad, like two months ago when she relapsed with series of fleeting consciousness. Lysithea felt quite good for this month that she spend a lot of time to take a solitary walk until it is time for her meal and meds (and sometimes shots and blood samplings, or other intense lab checks, hospital stuffs).

Lysithea didn't favor much dressing to define herself. She had seen some of teenagers in hospital robe still donning a little make-ups, it is never something that Lysithea really liked, or something that is allowed for someone with terminal illness like her. Her pale violet pupils bored back to her from the mirror, as if her own self had it enough on watching herself before she slipped to a daily dose of self-depreciation of her looks.

After she looked neat—well, neat in her perception, with cleaner hospital robe and not in a bad hair day, Lysithea breathed out a relieved sigh, thinking to herself how long she would survive the day as she slipped out of the confines of her room.

Outside, nobody knows that she is in the death row of this living prison, and outside, she will forever be a nameless patient roaming around waiting for the death to claim her.

* * *

One of her favorite places to go, also a place where her assigned nurse will find her fast, is the children area of Internal Medicine Ward.

She can go to any other ward if she so wishes, but she always pick the closest place she can go to as she is under surveillance of not taking too much of exercise. The children area is always so crowded and lively, it was a nice change of pace of her monotonous, silent room with all the books she have read and re-read.

For most of the time in her life as she is usually smaller, shorter than her peers, Lysithea detested being put into a spotlight as a child. When she was still fifteen, the joke came naturally from the children there, how they made fun of Lysithea as a younger kid compared to them. Over the five years, she grew taller, but she is still smaller than others. Though it has been rare for any noisy boys to call her out as a kid anymore, guess her steadily bleaching hair and the decline of her childlike features throw everyone else off.

"Oh! It's Auntie Lys!"

Okay, that sure made her feel old now. One boy there called her that, and every time he did, the one nurse who happened to take care of IV packs there every morning won't be able to contain her laughter. Lysithea could say that she is still grateful since they didn't call her as a 'granny', or maybe she could exercise a bit of harmless violence (of course she won't do that, _as if she can do that_).

"Auntie, play with me!" the other boy beside the first chirped.

"Now, now. Why are everyone calling me that now?" Lysithea scoffed, sporting a pout to further her claims.

The nurse, the one with purple long hair to her shoulders, clammed up as she tried hard not to laugh while she is adjusting the new IV drip. Lysithea glared at her, and the poor nurse is visibly shrinking.

"Ahaha, Nurse Bernie is scared! Nurse Bernie is scared!"

"I-I-It's not my fault, okay? I'm, I'm sorry, Auntie-"

"Not you too, _Nurse Varley_." The white-haired patient massaged her temples. The deadpan lasted only to the nurse, then Lysithea shifted to a friendlier beam for the children. "Okay, who wants to listen to the story again today?"

It's not like she likes children so much that Lysithea chose to be there, but mostly because she likes that she can read them stories.

As short her life in her original house might be, she treasured the time when she catered of her three younger siblings. They were not suffering the same as her, which is something Lysithea is forever grateful about. And as she didn't take any wealth from her parents anymore, she could only hope that her siblings can lead on a better life than hers.

Also, Nurse Bernadetta will help her at times too, when she is not busy with other rooms by the ward. The purple-haired meek nurse has been assigned there on the Internal Ward for about two years now. Lysithea's assigned nurse is the one who introduced her to Nurse Bernadetta – though with a little bit of cat and mouse game since Bernadetta at first find Lysithea to be _'too intimidating for her small, weak, _angelic_ heart'_.

When she comes by, the children who can leave their beds will gather up around Lysithea as she picked up one picture story book at random. Lysithea will take a vacant chair close to the side of children who can't step down from their beds, and will begin to read as every pair of eyes casted on her in anticipation. The book supplier is none other but Nurse Bernadetta herself. If asked, Bernadetta only said that she likes to collect picture books for children so she can give out a different ones every day for everyone to enjoy. Lysithea didn't ask more beyond that.

Anyone can enjoy picture book; it is easy to read and got a straightforward moral lessons. It can be a nice pastime for any children, especially the ones with restricted movement.

"As crowded as always, huh, Auntie~"

"Not you too." Lysithea frowned. Nurse Dorothea only laughed. The children laughed as well.

Lysithea was halfway to the book when a familiar voice called up on her. The ever-fashionable, maybe the most eye-catching nurse whom Lysithea ever met in her short life, one of maybe three people who knew the actual length of her lifespan - her assigned nurse since Day One of her (prolonged) hospital stay by the name of Dorothea Arnault.

Nurses are under the ethical code to not use a lot of revealing, heavy make-ups, but it doesn't mean you should look like a hobo in front of the patient. That is what to describe the brunette's beauty – even with a minimal make-up, you know that she is charming, presentable. Though as she is being quite an apple of the eye, one would mistook her from her own prowess as a professional, hard-boiled nurse.

"So, what's for the day?" Lysithea asked nonchalantly.

"Breath test and some blood test." Dorothea answered quickly. "Doctor Riegan is already waiting downstairs so I come to pick you up."

Collective children whines filled the room, Lysithea couldn't help but to chuckle. Dorothea took them to calm down, said that she will borrow their Auntie for a while, much to Lysithea's dismay. But the method works, Dorothea will be able to pull Lysithea from the disappointed children, waited for Lysithea's return at any time later.

Though sometimes, Lysithea won't be able to return to the crowded room for a few days as the tests are taxing.

"Should I bring you with the wheelchair?"

"There is no need, I can follow you just fine." Lysithea declined.

"Alright then. Though, please tell if you suddenly feel unwell." Dorothea shot her a knowing look.

"I'm less stubborn than three years ago." Dorothea still eyed her sharp like a hawk. "And w-well, two months ago. I'm sorry. I would never do that again."

"Then, good."

Dorothea has her skepticism, Lysithea can see it in her eyes, though she couldn't help it. It might not be the first time Lysithea being so stubborn and a veteran nurse like Dorothea said that such stubbornness is something normal, especially to a patient like her.

Thinking back, Lysithea can say with an utmost conviction that it was a foolish thing for her to do—to think that she can surpass her own limit of physical capabilities. Her pushing her own self resulted to the fleeting consciousness for a few months, one torture worse than a painless death. She wasn't mean to challenge death, of course, she just feel at times that she shouldn't be a burden.

She has been burdening enough people in her life, anyway.

The nurse lead her to the passage where it is less people walking about, avoiding the waiting lobby of the Internal Medicine Ward then taking the lift reserved for emergency patients. There is an 'abandoned' long bench that Lysithea remembered located nearby the lift area there. The bench actually is not abandoned per se, though as it is placed at the area with less passerby, it is completely untouched, void of inhabitant.

That day, however, as they turned to seek the lift, someone occupied the usually lone bench – a skinny-looking woman in a hospital robe with exceptionally longer sleeves. Her hair is straight white, yet, there is no wrinkles of old upon her facial features to firm the definition of her age.

This patient must be young, _perhaps about the same age as her_, she guessed. The whiteness of her hair might come because of various therapies, no one would bother to paint all of their hairs white.

On the patient's hand, she held an open book. The leather cover looked worn in ragged pale brown, and the pages already yellowed. Maybe the said person has read the book multiple times. Or that she doesn't have anything else to read, just like how Lysithea would reread the same books at every passing months when she is holed up in her room.

As though she noticed Lysithea's eyes checked up on her, the mysterious woman looked up. Their eyes met for a while before the patient smiled. A little, unharmed curve.

"Come on, we don't want Doctor Riegan to wait." Dorothea said and Lysithea blinked. She realized just now that she has been staring – to the presence of a stranger.

"… Right."

[Their meeting might be cut short; but Lysithea's curiosity is not. And their eyes lingered, until the lift door is closed.]

* * *

Doctor Claude Riegan is a fine man—well, only at times when he is not pulling pranks as to treat Lysithea as a mere child.

He began off as an assistant to his grandfather, Lysithea's first appointed doctor. As the Riegan senior retired, Claude took up his grandfather place as one of the most renowned surgeon.

The reason Claude was appointed to be Lysithea's doctor is because Claude studied Lysithea's illness as a part of his thesis, not because he is merely a grandson of some doctors. As Lysithea said to Claude not to mention about her illness' name anymore, they agreed on to the term of 'nameless', Dorothea agreed too.

Claude will always, always begin with cheeky welcome, joking that _the princess has come to grace on the throne and how he is her lowly servant ready to serve her with palate of gold_, and Lysithea will always, always, want to smack him if she can.

Unlike the stern Riegan senior, Claude will approach Lysithea as if he is her close friend. The round of question is about the same for every check-ups, but Claude has his way to make it entertaining. Lysithea didn't need those kind of theater's entertainment, though she understand Claude did a lot of talking because Lysithea lacked social interaction, something that she can't deny.

Claude also let Lysithea knows about tiny bits of things happened around her, just a passing trivia or gossips to pass time. For example: _'It's good that you don't burden Nurse Arnault too much this month, I heard she got a lot of OT,'_ Claude piped earlier, Dorothea glared at him.

Lysithea remembered Claude said more about this particular doctor; one of his colleagues, he said. The new doctor that happened to be appointed for Dorothea to assist.

The new doctor is coming from the same field of study as Claude's, also known as an expert surgeon. Claude said something about this doctor was serving overseas for a few remarkable hospitals out there, though he quickly put a stop on singing praises after that. Doctor Riegan said that if he is too busy to oversee the check-ups, that doctor can fill in for him. The new female doctor didn't know about Lysithea's illness, only overseeing the checks on his stead. Claude will inform Lysithea if there is that kind of work-related shift.

"You should've told me that you have other _new and exhausting_ work, Nurse Dorothea."

"Really, that Doctor Riegan." Dorothea sighed. "It wasn't that much of a big deal, it's just me being shifted from Internal Medicine Ward to be an assistant to a new doctor – his colleague too! I was recommended by him!"

"… And that she is charming, and took you for dinner at the canteen downstairs often?" Lysithea added.

"Wait—when exactly Claude told you that?" Dorothea was red to her ears.

"When he told me to go in for X-ray?"

"Geez. I wish I can tell him to know when to shut up."

They are back to the fourth floor again and the mysterious patient is still there. The book is no longer open, it stays on her lap with the press of her hands. The said woman didn't seem to wait on anything, she simply sits there, eyes passing in the motion of people coming and going. One might mistake her as a porcelain doll, her rare shift of expression is rare. Her pale crimson eyes are looking straight, unwavering, like an arrow to a sight of a distant prey.

"You are still here, Edel-chan?"

And Lysithea thought that Dorothea didn't realize of the mysterious woman's presence, seems she was mistaken. The way the nurse uses a nickname with a friendly honorific confirmed Lysithea's suspicion of the woman's age.

"Oh, Dorothea," she perked up. Her eyes grown soft. They should be an acquaintance, maybe. Someone from Internal Medicine Ward that Dorothea happened to know, maybe. Dorothea befriended people easily, so it is no wonder if she got several patients acknowledged the nurse to be close to confide.

Though, 'Edel' - The name sure in place with the air around her; of an unexplained serenity and might.

The mysterious patient might be wearing the same hospital robe, might be one of so many patients there of the hospital who's mingled in a Ward room like others, but Lysithea can feel the difference between them. There is, however, a feeling that they might be similar. Call it an intuition. Not those wild guesses that Lysithea has been formulating since their eyes met before she went for her check-up. And no, it wasn't because of the hospital robe that she felt any ties of similarities.

"I was waiting for Nurse Goneril to come back, but it seems her affairs gotten a bit too long. I think I should be back to my room."

She mentioned a familiar name, a certain nurse from Surgery Ward downstairs. But the mystery patient didn't seem to be there waiting. She was like sitting simply for the sake of sitting. There is no rush. There is no speck of impatience.

"Ahh. It's kind of hectic at Surgery Ward earlier. I'm sorry that she made you wait, Edel-chan." Dorothea said.

The said Edel shook her head, "No, it's alright."

Lysithea loses her deduction on this one. But she still wins for the age-guessing, she remained triumphant.

"Speaking of which, are you done with escorting this little girl?"

_What? _Lysithea blinked. So much about her initial proudness of guessing someone's age.

"Wait a second, I'm _not_ a little girl. Don't treat me like a kid!" Lysithea interrupted. Dorothea—as well as the woman—turned to her in that instance.

Lysithea thought that the woman would make a comeback with same level of annoyance because of Lysithea's raise on voice, she didn't expect for the young woman to laugh – a merry, happy laughter that seem doesn't fit of her ethereal appearance. Dorothea, who looked like about to say something to this 'Edel' woman, stayed behind the 'confused' line.

"I'm sorry. It is rude to comment on a lady of her age, isn't it?" she spoke after a bout of laughter. "Then, we shouldn't be that far of age, I take it."

Lysithea narrowed her eyes upon receiving such knowing look. Dorothea didn't bring herself to comment about the remark, despite hearing it loud and clear.

"Good day to the both of you, then."

The white lady bowed politely as she made her exit. She walked to the direction of Internal Medicine Ward is, but Lysithea didn't remember seeing such person in the patient roster before over these five years. She should be taking the public lift, or maybe took the staircase nearby Lysithea's room, with the direction unknown. The snow white-haired patient noticed that Dorothea seemed to be wanting to speak of something, but she retaliated.

"Are you going to go back to the children area?"

"Maybe I will, I have a book to finish."

Dorothea chuckled. "It's hard being everyone's favorite Auntie, huh."

"Please, _Nurse Arnault_, not you too."

"Do ask Nurse Bernie to accompany you, in case you need a help. I'd only be around here at lunch to give you your meds."

"Alright."

For now, Lysithea thought it would be the best to put her pursue to a rest. She felt that she would meet that 'Edel' woman again, though. She is somewhat sure of it.

* * *

A week later, as Lysithea feel unwell, she decided to rest in her room, doing what that could be said as her other routine.

Lysithea likes to fill a notebook with her own writings. The idea came from the retired Riegan Senior, as there is not much Lysithea can do with any other equipment such as laptop or a phone. _'Radiation from electromagnetic device might only harm you'_, he advised, then he said something about writing a diary instead.

It has been five years since Lysithea has started such routines, though, mostly she never writes something that can be said as a diary. Sometimes she would just describing her room, or reviewing a book that she have read (and re-read, so many times), or maybe recapping a news that she heard from the television. At times when she remembered what happened during she read books in the children area, Lysithea will try to reimagine.

She can only write so much on a day when she is feeling great, sometimes she won't have any energy to do writing at all. But five years is a long span of time, and she has all the time in the world to do things slowly.

There have been a lot of notebooks that Lysithea had filed, enough to fit a generous amount of boxes, she could say. Dorothea would arrive with another new one by her request when it is close to be emptied, the same goes for pens or maybe pencils.

Though when Lysithea asked whoever the sponsor for her activity is, Dorothea would clam up, feigning ignorance.

"Dinner time!" Dorothea knocked from outside the door. "May I come in, Lysithea-chan?"

"Sure."

Dorothea wheeling the nurse cart in. Some usual unappetizing palate is hidden inside the closed dome lid. A box with an array of her medicine trailed right beside the dome lid. Then below the upper tray, Dorothea brought her a brand new notebook. Only the notebook that made her excited, but she won't back down from a fight to empty her plate and drink her medicine first.

Dorothea never told her how to eat, or whether she would 'suggest' Lysithea to finish everything. Her emerald green eyes would patiently wait, sometimes asked if she spotted that Lysithea had any difficulties. The brunette sometimes played a joke to spoon-feed the small Lys—in which Lysithea will bit back with a retort. Then again, Lysithea knew that no harm is done.

"The children are missing you, Bernie told me earlier," Dorothea chuckled. Lysithea almost choked on her attempt to swallow the yellow thing on her plate. Her forehead scrunched, looking up to Dorothea with an incredulous look.

"You really should've told it when I'm finished with eating." That is something embarrassing to know, after all, while it is not the first time. Though, the children by the room changed fast, people are coming and going. Lysithea might not remember all of the names, but she tried to treat every children the same, be it old or new.

"But I don't want to miss that cute comeback. Partly kidding, of course." Added the nurse, visibly amused. "I told them that you will be back before they know it."

"As long as I won't be dead tomorrow." Lysithea smiled. Dorothea stayed still at the self-depreciation, unflinching.

_Only her assigned doctors and the nurses there knows that she has not much time left—_it is one of the golden rule there. No one is able to access her room aside them except there is a case of emergency. The golden rule also there for both Lysithea and Dorothea to be aware that there is indeed not much time left. While the exact time came as a mere prediction and that Lysithea wasn't simply surrendering to fate, nobody knows until when Lysithea will last. Her nearly not improving condition and the fluctuation of symptoms made it hard to tell whether _something good_ is happening.

The rest of her dinnertime is a complete silence, back to the point where Dorothea waited until Lysithea is finished with her meal. The nurse then handed the new notebook before taking the used tray back to the cart.

"Oh, right. Tomorrow, Claude won't be around since he have a surgery session from 8 AM. You'll be accompanied by his colleague."

"I see," Lysithea nodded in apprehension. "She doesn't happen to know about my illness, right?"

"Of course not. She will be there only to oversee the examination in Claude's stead. I'll be the one reporting to Claude about the results as usual."

While the check-ups with laboratory team usually don't have to be surveyed by the doctors, Lysithea's case is a must. Lysithea heard from Riegan Senior that the treatment is there because the report should be as accurate as possible, and to ensure that every results remained confidential. Also, a quick action should be taken when necessary—though thankfully, nothing of those 'action' ever took place.

"Wait. I almost forgot," Dorothea snapped back her attention to Lysithea as the nurse is about to exit the room with the cart.

"Before the check-up, you'll be waiting first at the lounge since one of the doctor's assigned patient is there first for the post-op lab stuff."

Lysithea blinked. 'Post-op' is a slang word for 'post operation', meaning the patient is just released after being under the knife. What made Lysithea worried is not because the possibilities she might see something horrendous from the said patched patient, it's more about her status as a 'secret' terminally-ill patient. Dorothea should have known about it better.

"Huh? Will it be okay?"

"I was unsure at first, but when I learned about the patient, I think it will be fine," the brunette smiled, a reassuring, convincing one. "It's Edel-chan. You knew about her already, don't you?"

* * *

Dorothea told Lysithea to wait there in the lounge before the laboratory area, then the snow white-haired young woman watched Dorothea by the glass window. The lounge for patient and the door leading to the isolated laboratory is separated by a tight glass door and window. Beyond the glass window, usually the nurse or the doctor who wanted to bring in their patient signaled the receptionist, and they waited until one of the technician in charge came to fetch them.

Not long from Dorothea's entry to the room, the large metal door letting to the laboratory main area opened up. A white-haired patient emerged with a doctor with messy-looking blue hair. Unlike Claude who'll strap his ID card on his breast pocket, the doctor hung it around her shoulders with a help of white lanyard.

As Lysithea is not too far off from the glass window, she could read the ID card as plain as the day: _Dr. Byleth Eisner_, with the ID photo as flat as the expression she wears currently_. _Lysithea happened to sneak a glance to the wheel-chaired patient on the tow as Byleth moved to greet Dorothea—though Lysithea unable to hear them or lip-read them. Though she appeared to be weaker, as her head hung low and her back is slack against the backrest of the chair, the white-haired woman didn't show it on her face. Edel is looking back at her way with the same smile alike that day.

_Wait, how long that the woman realized that Lysithea is looking at her direction?_

Doctor Byleth nodded, before she turned to her heels and entered the room beyond the metal doors again. Dorothea turned to Edel, seemingly to speak about something before she is wheeled to the lounge area.

"Sorry, but can you accompany her for a bit, Lysithea-chan?" Dorothea asked. "I'm going for a bit of briefing with Doctor Eisner. It won't be long, I promise."

The brunette, of course, didn't wait until Lysithea say yes, and bolted back to the laboratory area. Dorothea wheeled Edel right beside where she seated, Lysithea found herself blinking as she observed the wheel-chaired woman.

She wore the long-sleeved hospital robe. Though as she kept her hands on the armrest, part of the sleeve is pulled up and Lysithea can witness scars around her upper wrists. The bangs curtaining her face today is not kept with the help of purple ribbon. The doctor must have removed it during the examination. Edel wasn't that far sickly on a glance, her skin is healthier in pallor than Lysithea's, and she doesn't look like enduring any pain. Perhaps she is under medication. Perhaps her surgery is already over a week ago and she has a great recovery speed. Perhaps she is only there for surgery and the next time Lysithea wandered off the ward, they won't see each other again.

_Why Lysithea berated on that? Of course the sick will come to the hospital to be treated, and the sick will go when they have recovered; only her who's there in a death row._

"So, we meet again," Edel is the one who broke the ice. "Are you an acquaintance of Dorothea?"

"No, not really. Nurse Dorothea is just friendly."

Lysithea answered matter-of-factly. Dorothea is infamous on her first years in the Internal Medicine Ward, as far as Lysithea knew. At least a new patient might get a wind of it eventually as Dorothea is wandering in-between Internal Medicine and Surgery Ward nowadays. In Edel's case, though, she should have known Dorothea because Dorothea is Byleth's assistant.

"I have to agree. Also it is a nice kind of friendly, not a nagging type." Edel added.

Edel moved her hand away from the armrest, reaching for her left side where she brandished a worn book with the leather cover. The wheel-chaired woman might have the book already pressed to her side as she is busy with the examination, is the only conclusion that Lysithea can draw.

"That title …" the woman angled her attention back to Lysithea, mystified at the sudden raise of voice. "Is that _'The Thousand Roads and Seven Seas'_ by The Sleepy Crest Scholar?"

She nodded, her face brightened at the complete mention of the title. "You must be an avid reader to know this book. Yes, it is." she showed up the first page, where the rightful title and the author name is written in all its glory. There is another name, written in a small scribble of blank ink pen at the bottom of the page.

"Oh, that's my name, if you are wondering." The woman said. "My name is Edelgard."

Lysithea looked away from her, a bit self-conscious. _Why the woman noticed, again? Is she that easy to read? Or she is just prone to be caught staring?_

"Can I call you with 'Lysithea', then?"

"Oh, right, earlier Nurse Dorothea spoke of my name." Lysithea nodded to herself. Just 'Lysithea' without any suffix.

"Then, I will call you with 'Edelgard'."

"Sure."

Edelgard returned the book to the comfort of her lap. She is more relaxed now. The lab examination will put you in stressful situation sometimes, like not every result will turn up as something happy, it can't be helped. Though, Lysithea is there not for commenting on whatever that Edelgard has been through. They are just a passing stranger with being a patient in a hospital as their shared similarities—well, they added one more to the list of similarities: they are an avid reader.

"How did you stumble on this book?"

"I heard it when I was still at school," _it was five years ago, _Lysithea added solemnly in her mind.

It was the last day when she ever went to the school library to return a book that she borrowed; an old classical literature that happened to be the current topic in the online book reviewer circle she followed. On the way home, she spotted a new novel is there on the bookstore's aisle – a book that is said inspired from the said classic literature she just finished reading. However, rather than going back home to plan on saving money for the novel, she is going to the hospital instead.

"But I haven't had a chance to buy it. I ever heard from one of TV spot that it is a worthwhile read."

Edelgard is stunned by the mention, eyes widened. "That's … that's too bad."

Lysithea noticed what Edelgard have in her expression is not a pitying one. The snow-haired woman is aware if someone flashed a sorry look, especially when her parents said something about Lysithea being sickly. The sick doesn't need any pity—at least, in her opinion—while it might be a way to show that someone sympathize about your condition. Though it can always be those 'empty, sugar-coated words', something that Lysithea so hated.

Then again, there is no exact way to read on someone's mind or heart.

The silence didn't stay long as the woman picked up the book again. She extended her hand as far as she can, gesturing close to Lysithea's eye level.

"Here, you can read mine." She offered.

Her first instinct is to decline, but it is not exactly a good thing to reject someone's goodwill. "Eh? But … how can I return it?"

"It's okay. It's not like I'm being discharged soon. You can take your time to read it." And it wasn't simply that kind of replying out of politeness, Lysithea could feel it. _How can it be so easy to think that this person is not lying?_

"Are you sure?" Lysithea asked anyway.

"You are afraid that I might not be here anymore for you to return the book right? Please, don't worry about it." Edelgard's smile, albeit small, is there to emphasize her words. It was quite reassuring.

Albeit reluctant, Lysithea accepted the book, fighting her own urge to vocally doubt Edelgard. Upon receiving the book, the wheel-chaired woman was pleased.

"I will be waiting for your review, then."

[_As long as the death not knocking her door yet, _Lysithea answered – not for the white-haired woman to hear.]

* * *

The book was as great as Lysithea would expect.

Lysithea noticed once that the book, the reduced, simple version of the book, made its way in one of the children picture books that Nurse Bernadetta ever brought. The reduced version emphasized more of the illustration so that the children can easily grasp the morals of the story, leaving the charm of its paragraphs. It is not of her place to make specific orders to a nurse like 'help me to get this book' – it never really occur that it is appropriate, so Lysithea decided to keep her wants away.

Never had she thought that she would eventually read the actual book in flesh, also get a bookworm friend.

_The Thousand Roads and The Seven Seas_ told a lengthy story about a curious, engaging adventure done by two childhood friends: one free-spirited young man who loves to drag on his friend, another young man who loves to laze around and naps. Both are coming from a distinguished old noble families, but they cared nothing about wealth and fame. Instead, they hoped to see the world, and that drives their journey across the lands and seas.

Their journey might be a bit aimless at first, but the way the writer described their adventure toward every odds and ends around the world, it was simply breathtaking. It's like you were joining in the walk right beside them; experiencing traveling hardships, gaining and losing friends in the way, questioning the meaning of their journey. Then, they decided to see the world as it is, relinquishing its beauty and never stop walking, not shying away of the thought that their journey might end, as the world is changing every day.

The book itself is the best seller from the said author, The Sleepy Crest Scholar, said to be a take on to the classical literature by the title of 'The Wings of Hegemon and The Five Year Old War', an old war epic. The adventure itself doesn't tell about battles and its bloodshed, more to a light-hearted story of knowing oneself and of the precious bond of friendship.

The story was so fascinating that it was hard to be put down.

Lysithea put herself to not leaving her room until she is done reading, and she finished the worn-out book by the third day.

She didn't know where to find Edelgard to directly return the book, though, she believed that the white-haired woman should be lounging around the empty side of Internal Medicine Ward, just like the last time Lysithea saw her. No patients are able to go too far away from their rooms, assuming if Edelgard is happened to be in one of Internal Medicine Ward room as well.

Lysithea is quite proud of her own deduction skill—well, even though she only got one to many of her baseless conjecture right about Edelgard.

She turned to the usually empty bench nearby the emergency elevator, and speak of the devil, the right person is there, still wheel-chaired. On her back, a nurse with bright pink hair donned in low twin tail manned the chair. They were talking, though maybe empty chatters. Lysithea might not acknowledge the nurse's name, but she remembered Dorothea and Edelgard shared a conversation about a certain 'Nurse Goneril'. She might need to reaffirm this by seeing the nurse's ID tag.

"Oh-ho? Is this the girl that you spoke of, Edelgard-chan?"

Her tone is cheerful and bubbly. Lysithea almost mistook her as one of those nurses assigned in Pediatric Ward. Though she should be on par with Dorothea, since she was coming from Surgery Ward. There is nothing exactly forgiving in that Ward, to be honest – harsh environment, fast-paced timelines, not a second to waste; or so Dorothea ever shared to her.

The nurse turned the wheelchair so Edelgard is now facing the approaching Lysithea. The snow white-haired woman can read the ID tag clearly now as they are nearing. The pink-haired nurse is indeed 'Hilda Valentine Goneril of Surgery Ward'.

"Ah yes, she is. This is Lysithea that I spoke of just now."

"Wait, you two were talking about me?" baffled, Lysithea scrunched her forehead.

"No, no! We don't mean to badmouth you or anything~" the cheerful nurse added. "Edelgard-chan said something about a cute young lady from Internal Medicine Ward."

"Um, Edelgard. Haven't we decided to drop about age conversation back then?" Lysithea objected.

Edelgard flashed an apologetic smile. "But I never know your exact age, so I don't really know how to explain about you to Nurse Goneril except 'a cute young lady'."

She repeated the 'cute' again, Lysithea could feel herself flustered. Edelgard seems to have her way with words. Like, this should be offending of her standard, but Lysithea found the situation is not offending per se. As though they have been friends for so long to get into this kind of joke casually.

"C-Cut it out already. I'm already twenty, okay? So stop calling me like that."

"There you have it, Nurse Goneril."

"Ahaha, this is _really_ amusing." Lysithea didn't know how much that Edelgard pep-talked to the nurse, and she doesn't want to know.

"Well then, my break would be over soon. I'll be back to my post, okay? You can ask the nurses from Internal Medicine if you have any difficulties, Edelgard-chan."

"Thank you as always, Nurse Goneril."

They saw the nurse off. The elevator ride she took was quite empty. The twin-tailed nurse waved again to them before the metal door is shut before her.

Must Lysithea admit, the sudden entry of bright conversation almost had her forgot of her own mission out there.

"Oh, right. I want to return your book, Edelgard."

"So you have finished. It's okay if you are taking more time on it, though."

Edelgard received the book as Lysithea handed it down. There was a pause when Edelgard did. Her calm violet eyes have caught on something. Edelgard wasted no time in addressing.

"You look pale." Edelgard placed the book on her lap with her left. Her right hand came on contact to the chin, tilting the head down a bit for a better look. "Were you lacking sleep?"

Lysithea's complexion is already pale to begin with, how can she know the difference? "It won't be wise if I lie now, huh?"

The wheel-chaired woman frowned, made Lysithea felt guiltier than she intended on. Again, it wasn't that one laced with sympathy, it is more to worry. A deep one, as if Edelgard can see past her.

Sudden dizziness overtook her that Lysithea limped forward to where Edelgard is. It was momentary, not too abrupt that Edelgard still be able to anticipate it. The wheel-chaired woman caught her. Though Lysithea was able to grab on the armchair so not to crush Edelgard with her weight. The dizzy spell is gone not long, though Edelgard's hold to her body was firm. The force wasn't strong enough to send Edelgard and her chair away, thankfully.

"… I already told you to take it easy." Lysithea felt a whisper close to her ear, a solemn murmur.

"I'm, I'm okay." She rasped. Edelgard's respond was a soft sigh. "Sorry, Edelgard … will you mind if you stay still for a bit? I can't … make you to push me toward the bench."

"I can—"

"No. Just, don't." Lysithea plead. Their position might be awkward - a bigger woman, half-kneeling, while cradling on a woman in a wheelchair, as if it is an unpleasant, forced hug shared between sworn nemesis.

"Let me stay a bit longer to regain my strength enough to move away on my own."

"Alright."

Edelgard didn't argue and Lysithea was thankful for it. The hold to herself was still firm, she can feel the warmth and the steady beats of Edelgard's heart. As they were close, Lysithea caught a glimpse of a broad scar on Edelgard's right shoulder, though she tried her hardest not to speak, more on concentrating for her body to move.

Aside from the dizziness, she felt quite fine – no shortness in breath or another follow-up headache. She was shaking a bit earlier, perhaps because of the fall, but slowly the symptoms ceased.

It should be of the fatigue from the lack of sleep, since it is the only 'exertion' that Lysithea did.

If it is five years ago, maybe she can handle the sneaky midnight reading past her needed sleep hour, but it seems her stubbornness leveled up against her will again while she is not as fit as five years ago. One reason for her trying to finish reading quickly is so she can return the book, not for completing the curious story.

"I can move now," she signaled, the wheel-chaired woman gave out a small hum of affirmation.

Lysithea broke away from the embrace, finding the bench next to them as her solace to sit.

"You should lie down. I can call the nurse for you."

"_Wait."_

Lysithea wasn't sure why the response was coming out almost automatic, just close before Edelgard wheeled herself away from sight. She wasn't that powerful to put more force as she clung on Edelgard's sleeve, but it was enough. Edelgard looked back to her, her expression was a bit torn. Did Lysithea happened to scare her with the fall? Or it wasn't an expression close to 'scared' or 'terrified'?

"Talk to me."

Edelgard blinked.

"You want to hear about the book review, right?"

"I did, but right now, you're …"

"I'm good enough to talk, Edelgard. I know my limits quite well." Lysithea said. Her fingers digging on the bench side as she spoke. "Let me be selfish for this one and keep talking to you."

Edelgard was silent. There was an ample amount of distrust simply by how she stared at Lysithea. Lysithea is fully aware that it is indeed a selfish request. Edelgard can simply roll her eyes, pretended that she never ask a thing and come to get the nurse.

"… On one condition."

This time, it's Lysithea who is taken aback.

By then, Lysithea had a lot of question. A lot of 'why' in her head. But as Lysithea is selfish and didn't back down for the claim, she complied with Edelgard's request.

The bench is long enough for more than four people to sit, though it wasn't a popular spot of waiting so the seat is spotless. With an effort, Edelgard propped herself from her wheelchair to the bench, sitting beside Lysithea. Edelgard wasn't completely immobile, the reason she needed to use wheelchair is because she can't 'keep on standing too long'. Edelgard didn't explain an overly complicated things, like her surgery after effects and whatnots.

At first, Edelgard's order (was it an order? She was pretty nonchalant about it) is for Lysithea to lie down on the bench and used her lap as the pillow. Lysithea swiftly declined as it is too embarrassing. Also to back up her argument, Lysithea said that her weight will only burden Edelgard legs that she might not be able to call the nurse later.

Finally, Lysithea settled with an option to rest her head to Edelgard's shoulder instead, as Edelgard insisted. Lysithea asked whether Edelgard minded if she looped her arms on the white-haired woman's waist for a support as the bench got no backrest, the latter said it would be okay as long as Lysithea is comfortable.

While the air around her feels different, like an esteemed woman of high social standing, Lysithea barely noticed just then that Edelgard has a small frame.

"So, how's the book. It was good, right?"

"Excellent," Lysithea piped, albeit weakly. "Well, there should be flaws, but the book is exceptionally mesmerizing."

"Yes, it was."

"Though, isn't 'Sleepy Crest Scholar' is a weird penname?"

"I thought so too," Edelgard chuckled. The rumble reverberated to her skin, a comforting kind of shake. "He explained in one of his interview that he wanted to go with anonymous name, but there has been too much author with anonymous in their penname. So he took it up to a notch."

"With Sleepy Crest Scholar? That's weird."

"Maybe he just wanted it to be weird so readers will easily remember the name. It is a growing trend nowadays. And I think the name is not chosen because its weird allegiance, it can be referred to the sleepy young scholar by the novel that he wrote."

An astute observation, not a baseless line of reasoning; it's very Edelgard. She does give a vibe of a tactical, observant woman. Lysithea was glad that her guess wasn't that far off.

"What is your favorite scene from the novel, Edelgard?"

"I think there were a lot of it, but …"

Edelgard mentioned when the two young man lost their first-ever companion because of a certain plague. There was no cure at the village where the man lived, so the two young man promised that they would seek for a bigger town in hope there will be a doctor who's able to fix him. Turned out, everything was too late, but the man thanked them for giving him a chance to have fun in the remainder of his living days. It was the first time the cheerful young man showed to be sentimental, though the sleepy young man, his companion and his childhood friend, was there to share the sadness and guilt with him.

There was also a moment when they got another loss because a promising young knight who's tagging along with them died from flash fire arrows from a group of bandit.

"… Though, I can't stand the thought of someone else died on my stead."

"What do you mean?" Lysithea asked.

"Like, you are in the spot for an attack, the attack should be unavoidable but then someone, within the last minute, shielded you from it," Edelgard explained. "It is quite unnerving."

"That means the one shielded you from it wanted you to live."

"I know, still …" a pause. Lysithea couldn't see Edelgard's expression in this condition, but she noticed how the voice cracked.

"It is unfair."

There's a certain weight in that words. Lysithea said nothing afterwards, giving Edelgard a little pat on her back momentarily. Edelgard, too, said nothing, her hand found comfort on Lysithea's stray ones, fiddling with the longer fingers.

.

"Say, Lysithea."

"Mm?"

"Why are you insisting on talking with me?"

Her reply was brief, "I don't want to waste any time."

"I see."

They stayed together in silence for quite long, as though the silence itself and their closeness are the only remedy available there for the both of them.

* * *

The following day, Claude came for a visit to her room.

Lysithea could count how much for her assigned doctor to give her a patient visit, as she is basically can go on her own to the lab with the help of the nurse. Then again, she wouldn't know how many times Claude ever been there when she is unconscious, he should've been there more often than Lysithea could count actually.

The check must be a follow-up after her episode from yesterday, even though Claude didn't say anything at first and only flashed his usual small smile that won't reach his eyes. Doctor Riegan reprimanded Lysithea a lot about her recklessness, as much as Nurse Dorothea might have repeated it again and again for her. At times, Lysithea was sure he is tired of reprimanding, or choose not to break on it right here, right now.

"I heard from Dorothea that you got a new friend; someone of similar age finally, not any children anymore."

"Doctor Riegan, I'm sure you know I can smack you from here."

"And I know that you won't, not with your hands attached to IV." Claude grinned.

Lysithea watched as Claude scribbled something to the board on his hand after taking in her blood pressure. He glanced to see the level of IV, then to the medicine by putting it on a long note in one of the available boxes with that kind of writings that he and the nurse and maybe the pharmacist can only read. Dorothea wasn't there to assist him as she was needed in Surgery Ward, or so he said. Unlike Riegan Senior, Claude is quite flexible with or without an assistant. He said that small checks like this won't be too hard without an accompanying nurse, unless there's an act to be taken.

The doctor pulled out a stethoscope. Claude checked her breathing and counted on the pulse. Then he is back with writing his report. The check should be done, unless he wanted to take a blood sample later after lunch hour.

"Have I asked you before during my thesis days whether you have a friend or not?"

"No? But I guess this is my first time having a friend in the hospital."

"Will it be okay to have _that kind_ of friend, though?" Claude peered up from the board. The patient paused at the question.

"Well, she should be discharged sooner or later and forget of my existence." Lysithea quipped. "There's nothing more I can expect, isn't it?"

Claude still smiled. He spun the pen between his index and middle fingers in quick motion, perhaps bored, perhaps jittery. Claude is one of handful number of people in her life who's used with her self-depreciation wit – all in while knowing that the words hold the truth. Used or not, however, Claude will sometimes tell her off to cease the remark.

She has not much time left and it is unchanged. Her body is crippling, weakening. Glazing her fate with sweet-coated wordings won't help a thing.

"Realistically speaking, there should be nothing to expect," Claude cleared his throat. "Just, treasure the chance."

"I will."

Claude got up from the seat, gathering his board and other belongings with him. He told Lysithea that she would be back around lunch with Dorothea for blood sampling, speak of the devil.

"Ah, doc. Can you help me to get that purple book and pen from the table?"

The brown-haired man glanced at the spot Lysithea mentioned, "Ah, still writing stuffs just like my ol' pops said to you to?"

"Yeah," Lysithea nodded. "I want to try starting a diary today."

* * *

The next time she and Edelgard met, Edelgard was walking like normal around the hallway of Internal Medicine Ward and Lysithea just exited the children room of the said ward in wheelchair.

_The children really missed you, they wanted to see you, _Bernadetta said once when she happened to pass by as Dorothea wheeled her for blood tests. And so that day, Lysithea requested a short trip there before Dorothea wheeled her for usual lab rounds. The aforementioned brunette nurse made her rounds in the nurse station as of now, briefing several new nurses and their appointed preceptors. Lysithea didn't mind on waiting by the counter near the station, listening idly.

Edelgard seem to be wanting to head out somewhere, though she stopped as their eyes met. Her usually long sleeves of hospital robe are now folded in half, revealing several spots of bruises. Lysithea squinted her eyes, thinking.

"Lysithea," Edelgard approached her. Her voice carried the usual weight of pride. Then, as though she knew where the scarlet eyes were wondering, the white-haired woman pulled down her sleeves.

"It's okay, Edelgard. Only if you don't mind me seeing." Lysithea said. Edelgard didn't stop, maybe it will strike her as weird to fold it again now.

"How are you today?" Lysithea changed the conversation.

"I'm good," she spared a small smile. "What's with the wheelchair?"

"I'm too weak for walking today," Lysithea said, with an urge to laugh it off, but it seems someone like Edelgard is not yet used with her sense of humor. "Where are you heading?"

"The rooftop. It has been a while since I feel the breeze."

Lysithea paused at the name of the place. _Rooftop_. And it made her think of how long she has been there inside her room without knowing what revolves in the world outside. It wasn't like the sun rays harms her, it's just her stamina won't be able to keep up to reach for the topmost floor of the hospital. She remembered that there's a handful of stairs to get to the rooftop, something that she won't challenge ever since the verdict of her lifespan and her declining strength over the course of years.

It's not like she never see the sun or the sky ever since her stay. She could still gaze away from her window, or hearing the knocks from rain and wind. It never occur to her much about missing the feelings of outdoors, perhaps as she is resigned to her fate.

"Do you want to join me?" she suggested, as if reading her mind.

"Eh?" Lysithea looked over the counter, Dorothea was talking there still, something about how the preceptor should be cautious about their junior's well-being. "I don't think I will be allowed?"

Edelgard turned to see Dorothea, "I can try asking."

"Wait, Edelgard-"

So she did, without waiting for Lysithea's approval. She can't make the run of it, of course, only to cross her fingers. _Wait, what did she wish for? For Edelgard to be declined, or for Dorothea to allow her to?_

Edelgard returned with a slight beam on her face, something that Lysithea hardly witness. Edelgard is polite and outspoken, also her smile is brief and business-like; someone might define her as refined young lady of esteemed family at a glance. Now she looks gleeful, like any girl in her twenties after getting a gift over her twentieth birthday.

Claude did say that Edelgard is 'around her age', only now Lysithea felt that it is true.

… By the way, though, should she really be pointing about that right now? Not the fact that Edelgard wheeled her away in triumph?

"So … we are going to rooftop, huh?"

"Until Dorothea got you back later, yes."

* * *

The rooftop once a closed area for patients five years ago, since there were some incidents. Nowadays, sometimes she would hear a few kids talking about going over to rooftop during lunchtime after visit hours. Nurse Bernadetta will accompany them for most of the times to watch over them, they said. They installed taller fence after the incident, though there's no handicap roadway for people with disabilities.

The stairs somehow felt ominous as Lysithea looked at it now, she didn't climb stairs anymore since then.

"I can carry you up." Edelgard suddenly said as she stopped wheeling. Lysithea froze.

"What? No, you can't. I'm heavy."

"I'm not taking you here to wait from down the stairs," Edelgard said. "Besides, you are not heavy. Remember when I caught you that day?"

Again, valid points. She can't easily rebut. "… It's embarrassing, Edelgard."

"Is it?" she chuckled. Lysithea felt heat rose to her cheeks. Heck, played off to Edelgard's amusement, again.

"It is. So, no please."

"I repeat: I'm not taking you here to wait from down the stairs," her eagerness sting, somewhat. "Don't worry, it's only the two of us here. You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"_Edelgard!_" That's not the point! If only she can bellow several curse words atop her lungs!

But it was too late. Though, maybe her plea will fall to the deaf ears eventually. Edelgard scooped Lysithea to her arms with ease, marching to ascend the stairs with normal posture as if carrying a feather. Lysithea forgot for once whether Edelgard is also a sick person, an inhabitant of hospital, as she reached the door without breaking a sweat.

When she looked up to Edelgard, the conversation between her and Claude gnawed.

_She should be discharged sooner or later, and forget my existence._

"Lysithea?"

Edelgard's voice is a bit muted against the fine breeze of … she doesn't even know what season it is. Once, she was able to distinguish the air simply by the scent of flowers or trees around her, but the memory of smell has expired after long. The aseptic air, the stench of blood, she only have those luxurious smell to remember. The sun was out, not too hot and not too cold; or even her sense of touch already numbed as well – be it because of her illness or because she is never exposed to outdoors. She was nowhere outdoor people, but she liked to take notes of the smallest things available.

"Oh, sorry," she replied. "It's … I haven't been out for a while."

"I see."

Edelgard let her stay below the shade, while the white-haired woman walked close to the rail, looking over the horizon. Her back seemed so distant now, even though they are only a few steps apart.

_She should be discharged sooner or later, and forget my existence._

Lysithea breathed, as she pulled up her knees close and muffled her sigh. _Edelgard will disappear soon, so is herself._

"Isn't the breeze feels nice?"

Edelgard walked toward her, taking the spot right beside her below the shade. The floor is warm because of the rays of sun. Lysithea wondered why it took her long to reply, _anything_, but the words won't come out.

"Lysithea?" a tone painted in worry.

"I hear you. Don't worry, I'm okay." Lysithea hoped that it didn't come out too harsh, but Edelgard's frown spoke in volume.

The long white hair flown against the wind, fluttered on her watch. Edelgard casted her eyes up once again, admiring the high sky with clouds and sun once again, her frown eased. Lysithea looked up, mimicking how Edelgard done it. Her mind, however, empty. Her heart ached, rather than feeling the force of nature trying to heal.

She remembered the phrase from the book they shared, about that time when the free-spirited young man and his friend admired the day that comes after a hard, long-brewing storm. Birds are chirping, flying out of the nest upon the sight of the sun after the dark skies foreshadowed them for so long. Leaves are growing in vibrancy, as the sun beckons on them, chasing away the leftover drops of water from the rain.

There was no storm there, and there will not be any storm passing, regarding to the weather forecast from TV this morning. They were there not from a long journey to and from somewhere.

One thing, however, is clear as the day.

_She must let go. / Things that ever begin should meet an end._

"Are you going to be discharged soon, Edelgard?"

Lysithea was the one to drop the bomb, for herself.

"Maybe."

Edelgard's answer was short. They were looking eye-to-eye. They were gazing at each other's expression frame, no lies kept hidden in the shadows.

"How about you?"

"I will leave too. Soon."

Edelgard paused, her lips parted open. Lysithea knew that she should understand – the signs should be louder than enough. The taller woman mustered a smile as she scooted to Edelgard's way, re-enacting that day when she rested her head to Edelgard's scarred shoulder, complimenting nothing of the wound or the post-surgery bandages, feeling wearier than the former.

"Is there any place that you want to go before you leave?"

Lysithea found herself chuckling, "I don't really know," she doesn't have anything particular in mind. "Perhaps, the sea?"

"Sea?" Edelgard repeated. "Just like in _The Thousand Roads and Seven Seas_?"

She clung on the hospital robe. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Edelgard. Her kind but sorrowful glance was there, overshadowing what she mustered as her default neutral, unfazed, strong look.

"I guess?" she sighed. "Are you … going to grant it for me, again?"

_What does Lysithea _really_ expect?_ She felt her heart knew the answer but her brain refused to acclaim, and she kept it that way. Keeping things as it is has been becoming one of her habit, it seems. There are many things she feigned ignorance, yet deep inside, she knew for it to be true. Staying at the lid, not to open the box. Naming stuffs as a nameless, never to bother to think up until it eventually is named.

If, and only if, Edelgard is really of a similar mindset as she is; everything that she had envisioned has been the truth.

With that, she is no longer afraid of what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

After that day, Lysithea spend her days more in her room, filling up pages of her diary.

The latest examination result is out. Things turned out just as she expected. Doctor Riegan and Nurse Arnault exchange looks, before they nodded to themselves, giving Lysithea a dash of smile and see her back to her room.

In the evening, Claude came to her room early for blood pressure and pulse check. He scribbled more things to his paper, taking quite long to finish. They talked about random things that Claude heard from downstairs, some recurring gossips here and there about old staffs whom Lysithea knew of. Dorothea was no exception, though the said nurse entered the room not long with electrocardiogram reader. She then death glared Claude for running his mouth, saying that Lysithea should pay him no mind, especially of the growing rumors between Dorothea and the new doctor.

Their chatters were lively, just like usual. Lysithea mostly heard them talking more as she is in ECG session. Dorothea said something about Nurse Goneril knew some of Claude's biggest secret, Lysithea gestured for Dorothea to give the scoop as the curtains are closed and Claude is sitting outside the curtain. Claude stopped Dorothea from spilling more than how Claude flirted with a certain Neurologist by the name of B-something that Lysithea can hardly remember.

"And so, this is it," Doctor Riegan put down his pen. He pulled one of her leg up to prop the board. It's his signature smile that doesn't reach his eyes – though today, Lysithea understand why he smiled like that. "I'll see you … tomorrow."

"Mm."

"I'd be around as always, Lysithea-chan~"

"Yeah, I'll try to hit the nurse button if I can."

Lysithea followed the trail of the two as they exited her room, Dorothea waved again to her way before closing the door. Dorothea specifically opened the curtain that day for all the day, Lysithea gazed at how the sky changed colors ever so slightly as the time felt slower and slower. She wasn't feeling that sleepy or tired, but she made sure to take every breaks at every one page that she filled.

_This is it._

And the part she wanted to write in her diary has been successfully narrated, at least to her own taste. Lysithea had an urge to re-read her own writing from the top, but it should be embarrassing to see whatever she has been scribbling there.

Lysithea grabbed a book that she loved to re-read from her bedside, _The Wings of Hegemon and The Five Year Old War,_ the only book she ever requested for her parents to buy during the first years of her prolonged hospital stay.

She was thinking to read until the center of the book, at the page where The Emperor captured an Aquatic Capital while recruiting one solitary mage from the opposing faction who had suffered to the same fate as The Emperor. With her reading speed, she should be reaching there when the light in the hallway is turned off.

Then again, Lysithea knew that her reading will be interrupted by a force that she had expected.

There's a series of soft knocks rapping on the door, Lysithea knew that it shouldn't be Dorothea or Claude, since they will likely open the door without much reservation after signaling with a knock or two.

"… Shouldn't you be here, in a closed-off part of the ward," Lysithea sighed, suppressing her own grin. "Edelgard?"

The woman with long-sleeved hospital robe entered upon the call. Edelgard's entrance was gallant, Lysithea liked the way she walked while looking square to her front. There was a frown as she witnessed Lysithea on the bed, though she reverted back to her neutral expression. She didn't mention about several machines hooked up to her frail body, or about the IV bags, or about deathly pale complexion compared to her own healthier ones as Edelgard took her free hand away from the book.

"You should've known about what I wanted to say, Lysithea. But I'm going to say it," Edelgard said. "We'll be going to the sea tonight."

"May I ask how?" the bedridden woman asked, not trying to ridicule Edelgard in any way. Their encounter might be incidental, but it is actually not. The white-haired woman trying to grant her of her wishes simply not without a reason.

"From here, Adrestian Municipal Hospital, to the sea of the Capital City of Enbarr; it will take quite a while."

"Yes. That's correct." Edelgard nodded. The hold on her hand is firm. "We'll be there in five hours."

* * *

Using the emergency staircase nearby Lysithea's room, Edelgard made a safe getaway to the parking lot, where she took one of the small black MPV parked there in the empty alleyway just across the emergency exit.

She had the keys, but Lysithea could tell that the car is borrowed. A person with refined speech and personality like Edelgard should've owned more expensive car than this, is what Lysithea can guess. Though, as of how Edelgard could get her hands on the car, she left it to Edelgard's own method.

The interior of the car is clean. There's no sign of the owner having a butt of cigarettes by the ashtray box. As the seats are spotless of any crumbs and how the car smell fresh, perhaps the owner is pretty meticulous and cleaned the car often. Edelgard picked the right car; she is always a considerate one.

Edelgard carried her in her arms, just like that time when Edelgard helped her toward the flight of stairs to get to the rooftop. The woman did comment something about Lysithea being even lighter than before, Lysithea could only pout, dismissed her _with 'it's also not good to comment on lady's weight'_.

The white-haired woman helped her to the passenger seat, tucking in the safety belt and asked her a few times whether it is comfortable or not. She then shuffled to the trunk, then back with two bundles of oversized black cardigan. Edelgard wore one to conceal the hospital robe and gave the other to keep Lysithea warm.

"So you can drive," Lysithea said as Edelgard started the car. The smooth rumble of the engine was new to Lysithea, or maybe it happened already five years ago. Then again, she hardly remember anything and its normality, it was a distant memory.

"My father gave me a car for my seventeenth birthday," she said, without any intention of showing off. "I got my license sometime after that, so you don't need to worry of the chance that any policeman may stop the car."

Lysithea chuckled. "As if you'd stop with that."

"Hey, I'm still a good, model citizen."

"Who took out a woman in her death row out to the sea? Sure."

"That's … beside the point." She coughed to her fist. Lysithea could see the momentary blush on her cheek.

_One point to Lysithea, zero to Edelgard. _Dorothea's advice on smoothing the attack with a tease sure works the charm tonight.

* * *

They didn't talk that much during the ride, like when they conversed about the book together or when they were sitting by the rooftop of the hospital. In-between the silence, the midnight radio that tune in a chain of classical music chimed in.

The skyline beyond the glass window is changing with a blur. Lysithea hardly can read any of those commercial boards they passed by, and there is nothing much to see by the outside eventually as it is dark at night. There wasn't a lot of cars passing by beside them, or on the opposing lane. The highway feel lonely and quiet, as if it is only them living in the oddest hour in the world.

"Have your opinion changed about outdoors?" she asked.

Lysithea thought for a bit, "I don't really miss the outdoors, it's just …" she shuffled inside the cardigan, feeling oddly comfortable despite the lack of space and strength to stretch. "I can't explain it well. It is not a feeling of yearn, but it is also not a hate either."

"Why the sea, then?"

"Inspired by the book, right?" Lysithea joked. Edelgard, in turn, giggled. They had this conversation before, though, Lysithea has yet to explain her own choice.

"I guess … a part of me wanted to witness a big space away from my small world of confinement."

"Confinement, huh …"

"Or should I say, imprisonment?"

"Lysithea, you do have a crude choice of wordings …" though, Edelgard wasn't bothered by it. Her expression is another perfect neutral. "In a way, it is the correct word, though."

Her beaming face by then was weak but impish. "I know, right."

In their conversation, there is no mention of respective illness; like how many days Edelgard will be discharged or how many hours left before Lysithea departed. Most of the time, Lysithea looked over to see Edelgard on the wheel. Edelgard will reply her gaze with a small curve of her lips, a concentrated eye to the road ahead but with a sneaking glimpse to the passenger seat.

"By the way, why are you bringing that notebook with you?"

Edelgard should be mentioning about the only thing Lysithea wanted to bring with her. Not a blanket, not a teddy bear doll (she have a big one on the table by the corner of the room), not a fiction book, but the notebook she just deem as finished product.

"You would know soon … maybe." Lysithea answered.

"Hmm, playing secrets now?"

"'Cause you are, aren't you?"

Edelgard held her jaw tight. Something threatening to spill, but she held her ground. Lysithea didn't press, it is already enough of a hint. Her line of deduction shouldn't be too far off, or Edelgard just want to keep everything a secret, toying with her.

"I'll be stopping soon to fill the tank. There should be a 24-hour convenience store nearby, do you want me to get you something?"

"What is it, a bribe?"

"_Lysithea._"

"I don't know any food of the outside world," Lysithea said. She didn't have any particular diet to her food, though hospital foods should be bland by default, with a failed taste buds or not.

"I do like … sweets, though."

Edelgard paused, "Let's split a cake, then."

"Oh, that's a humble bargain. You sure know how to please someone."

"… _Lysithea_."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I guess Nurse Dorothea's way is favoring me too much."

* * *

The cake was looking good, though Lysithea only requested a single bite as she shouldn't be able to relish on the taste.

It was a small portion of strawberry cake in a small plastic dome package with a cubed strawberry on top. A sticker outside the package noted the half price discount because it is a leftover from the day.

The convenience store-bought cake should be exceptionally sweet, she saw Edelgard grimaced in a bite, which is a sight to see. Edelgard said that she liked sweets, but not this diabetes-inducing kind of artificial sweetness, or so she explained. She didn't mind either way for Edelgard to empty the plate as Lysithea tasted nothing. Lysithea couldn't help but to laugh as Edelgard finished the cake with the same grim look like her first, the expression said for itself that she won't ever try such stunt again.

Edelgard spoon-fed her the slice, though, much to her embarrassment, and they didn't talk within the first hour of the trip continuation. _One point for Edelgard._

By the time they arrived at their destination, at some part of the empty beach by the east of the Enbarr Capital, Lysithea had lost most of her energy to simply speak.

The road trip should make her tired, while she's mostly sitting, talking, or listening to the music if not Edelgard. Then again, her eyes refused to be asleep, not until she saw the sea with her own two eyes, or that she doesn't want to waste any of time while she can still be awake. Her stubbornness at its peak again, though she could say, she is proud of it for now.

"Can you walk?" is the first thing Edelgard asked as she opened the door, offering her hand.

"No, but I can try."

"Then, hold onto me."

"Okay."

Lysithea heard from the radio that it is a middle of June. The forecast said that tomorrow might be sunny, with a temperature close to summertime rather than a friendly warmth of spring. Upon stepping away from the car to the sandy road toward the beach, what Lysithea could feel on her skin is cold, except where the cardigan hugged her body and Edelgard's fingertips on hers, leading her for the walk and looping around her for support.

As though guiding an infant to their first steps, Edelgard started out slow with an undivided attention.

The sea on the midnight is pitch black as far as Lysithea can sea. The crescent moon stayed afloat, being the only witness to their rendezvous from the hospital five hours away.

They arrived by the foot of the beach. The crashing waves to the shore is close by. Edelgard stopped for a moment, taking in the faraway sight of the sea beyond them.

"I don't like the sea," she breathed. "I lost most of my family to a shipwreck. I'm afraid to see the sea at night ever since."

Lysithea sensed how Edelgard's breathe rise and fall. She was shaking, she didn't hide it from her. Lysithea couldn't offer any words or touches of consolation, only lending an ear, like always.

"Then, you are choosing to be here with me." Lysithea tried. "Does your opinion change?"

Edelgard shook her head, "It doesn't," the smaller woman had her fingers curled on her shoulders, "But it no longer feels lonely."

"That's good."

The same gnawing sensation of emptiness swept by her again, like that time when they talked on the rooftop on a realization that they will be separated. They are strangers, plain and simple, but then when you zoomed out to the bigger view, it wasn't exactly a coincidence that brought them together.

"Five years ago, Doctor Riegan and his disciple, his grandson, who were doing on a thesis of a specific illness, was able to find another approach that close to cure,"

Edelgard didn't flinch.

"But as they finally able to put it into practice, the first patient is deemed too weak; too late to receive such treatment as it requires extensive surgery. Though, they put the said patient as a further subject so the research progress can be used to cure others who contract the said disease."

For long their gaze were away from each other, while they were holding at each other like a dear lifeline, Lysithea turned. Edelgard's violet eyes were shimmering, while trying to be as neutral as possible in her upbringing.

"You said to me when we were talking about the book," Lysithea continued, albeit she felt her legs falling, her extremities failing. She recalled with her own mind, how much level of disdain Edelgard when she said about it. About how unfair it was.

"You … don't want someone else to die in your stead."

Edelgard chewed on her lips. "Indeed." _Not again, _Lysithea could hear the scream. "So you have known everything about it."

"I never asked Claude, mind you." The violet eyes widened. Lysithea posed a smirk. "The signs are clear, and everything just fall to the right place. Also, you are a bad liar."

"Am I?"

"I guess your timing is just too convenient. But anyway," Lysithea found herself reaching. Edelgard should've supported her weight even more as she is slumped, legs giving up.

"That's what I like about our unnamed bond."

The only warmth she is sensing right now is nothing else but Edelgard's body heat. Growing numbness crawling more and more across her skin. Edelgard is close, but she is drifting far, just like how the stars hovering above them, twinkling yet it would be erased as soon as the dawn breaks.

Will she be able to see the dawn before she sleeps?

Edelgard pressed her limp fingertips on the cheek. It was warm. So warm. Warmer than their initial touch. Warmer than she could ever ask from the sun. The white-haired woman tried to call her name, at least that's what Lysithea can make out of her lip movement. However, Lysithea only able to hear her own voice.

"Edelgard, I …" her shallow breaths are diminishing.

.

[Did it reach her?]

* * *

Running from the car she borrowed from a friend, she checked on her phone once again, making sure that the GPS direction pointed out the right place. The sun is already out, peeking on the horizon. The air that once cold is growing warmer by the presence of morning.

She kept on running and running, the phone started to buzz as she expected it would. A distress text from her colleague. Two nurses trying to hold him down from worrying with replies. She owned the two nurses a huge debt, even though the brunette one had cried her eyes out upon listening on the devil's blueprint.

As the black MPV—her car—is finally within the sight, her first instinct is to signal one of the nurse that she is already at the designated place. The car door to the driver seat is half open, and she was sure that she ordered the master of the plan to wait there until she is be able to reach her.

The car is empty, save from another half open compartment, which is her car's dashboard, with purple-colored notebook sticking out like a sore thumb.

She opened the book to pages of poems. Then a record of daily lives belonged to this person who owned the note, in brief, disjointed paragraphs. By the end of the book, the writing changed – and her chest now constricting in dread.

_A person as meticulous as you should've looked at the strangely open dashboard first, so I took the notebook there. First thing first, I want to thank you for going with my plan to fulfill a certain someone's final wish. Also, thank you for your work and Doctor Riegan's between my operations until I made a full recovery._

_She knew._

_She already knew that I contracted the same disease like hers, and how I approached her at first as a symbol of sympathy, which I shouldn't be doing to a patient of terminal illness. I have broken the golden rule._

_Lysithea is a strong woman. It was fun to get to know her, even though we all hiding it from her that someone else's know about her fate, and how she is 'used' to get other patients to health while she is crippling alone._

_In the end, I can't let her go, while she might say to me that I should live. And so, I saw to her departure and continue to walk. Lysithea should be with me now, you shouldn't be worried._

_I know that I'm a selfish person and you might not forgive me for it._

_Goodbye, Doctor Byleth. It was nice to be your first patient to tend there, and also your first patient to leave._

_Edelgard._

[The doctor walked up to the sea, finding nothing but the footsteps over the sand, and how it ended just before the tip of the water.]


End file.
